Don't Ever Let it End
by Graveygraves
Summary: In the end they are both tired of pretending but they are scared of it ending. Prompted by the Nickleback song by the same title. Pure fluffy fun. Rated T to be on the safe side, beta'd but views appreciated.
1. The Game

**Don't Ever Let It End**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**This story is inspired by the Nickleback song "Don't Ever Let It End" – if you haven't heard it search it out and I dare you not to think Morgan/Garcia. From the first time I heard it all I could do was think of them. Lyrics come from the song.**

**Thanks to my FB friends and their football themed advice, I never meant to start a war of words! And my Beta for the special little details she added.**

**I have finished the story and it is going through the editing process - so I am currently hoping to update weekly.  
**

**. . .**

**We can laugh as we both pretend**

**That we're not in love and that we're just good friends**

. . .

Derek shook his head and smiled as he realised he had spent more of the last half hour watching Penelope Garcia then he had the game. It was rare he caught a live game and when two tickets fell into his hands he bypassed the obvious choices of his buddy Pete or even Rossi and went for Penelope Garcia. The last time his home team had come this close to Quantico he had been three states away tracking down a child killer and had sold his tickets at the last minute. This was karma.

Admittedly, watching her now, it was a bizarre choice. Pen and football were not two words that were usually found side by side in a sentence, but Derek just saw it as another excuse to spent time with her. And trust him, by the time the weekend came he could come up with a long list of such excuses.

As she griped his knee, screaming as another touchdown was imminent he laughed, her enthusiasm was contagious. So were the odd looks they kept getting from those around them as they took in Pen's Redskins cap. He had tried to convince her to take it off the minute he had seen it. After all the game was the Chicago Bears versus the Baltimore Ravens. However she had so innocently explained that JJ only had Redskins stuff and she had no-one else to borrow from and wanted to look the part. Derek had offered his instead, but Little Miss Stubborn had stuck to her guns – 'Red is much more my colour'. God you had to love her.

And love her he did. Without exception!

As the crowd erupted, Derek and Pen got washed up in the celebrations, pulling her into a tight hug as he cheered. Holding slightly longer than necessary, he looked down at her smiling eyes.

"Think you're bringing us good luck," Derek said as he tapped her on the nose playfully, "Next game is a trip home – Mom would love to see you again, and then maybe I can get you kitted out in the right colours."

Pen pouted, "Could always lend me one of your shirts next time, if you must. Sure I could squeeze these bad boys into them."

Derek didn't need the little jiggle to understand the reference to her generous cleavage.

. . .

Leaving the ground, her arm looped lazily through his, they nattered about nothing and everything. How the Bears had run all over the Ravens, though Derek inwardly admitted that he no longer cared who won, watching Pen was far more entertaining.

"Coffee?" Derek asked as they finally found his dark SUV.

"That would be lovely," she smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around him as she looked up through her long lashes.

"On one condition," Derek said, helping Pen in and resting on the door frame beside her. "You take that cap off . . . now!"

"What and suffer the indigence of hat hair, I don't think so Honey," Pen wagged her finger playfully.

In one swift move he swiped the cap and shut the door. Jumping round to the driver's side he tossed the cap in the back before facing Penelope, flashing her a million watt smile.

"What?" he shrugged so innocently.

"My hair, Hot stuff, all squished and urgh!" frustration evident in her voice at his lack of feminine understanding, and this man thought he knew women!

Leaning closely into her space, Derek reached around her; he couldn't help but notice how she swallowed slightly as he closed the gap. Tenderly he removed the band holding her hair up, as he kept direct eye contact. Running his fingers through her soft blonde curls, he ruffled it slightly.

"There you go, it's all good."

"Really," Pen answered, grabbing the visor to look in the mirror, "Oh yeah, it's not all flat now, that's for sure."

Derek smiled as he started the engine, "Just the way I imagine you would look the morning after you spend the night with me."

"Angelfish, if I spent the night with you we wouldn't see the morning. You would be worn out and sleep through 'til noon."

They both laughed, neither willing to acknowledge the feelings behind their seemingly harmless flirting. Both of them knowing in their hearts that they loved the other, but neither willing to share the intensity of the emotion.

. . .

Sat in the little coffee shop just around the corner from Pen's apartment, Pen listened patiently as Derek talked about the stats behind the game.

"You carry on quoting those figures and I may start calling you Reid," she jested.

"There is a different figure we could concentrate on," he winked at her.

"Oh shucks Hun," Pen blushed slightly. Changing the subject rapidly she added; "Do you still wish you could have gone pro?"

Derek looked down at the crisp paper napkin by his cup and started fiddling with the corner.

Pen hoped she hadn't over stepped the mark, reaching her hand over she entwined her fingers in his; "Sorry."

"Don't be," he spoke a little too defensively as he sat upright, pulling his hand from hers, "It's just not something I haven't thought about for a long time," he shrugged. "At the time I played it was everything to me, my way out. My future relied on that scholarship, but was my head truly in the game? I don't know? It was a means to an end, and in the end I got what I wanted. Besides if I'd had gone pro, I'd have never met you."

"Oh you say the 'bestest' things, Angelfish," Pen smiled widely at her friend's compliment, "but I mean it. It was your dream and now you spend you days tackling UnSubs and paperwork. Besides I can just picture your butt in those tight shorts."

Derek laughed out loud. "Dressing me up? Only if you get out the cheerleader outfit for me."

"I was never a cheerleader!" Pen exclaimed, "that's for the skinny girls. I was way too geeky at school to spend my days playing with my pom-poms."

Derek winked playfully, and Pen cringed before he even came out with the comment she knew he was itching to make.

"How about we head back to your place and I'll play with your pom-poms for you," he added a wiggle of his eyebrows just for added cheek.

"How about we head back to mine and I order the take out while you pick the movie?" she returned calming his racing labido.

"Anything you say Mama, show me the way."

Taking his hand in hers, they walked to the car.


	2. The whole Shebang

**Don't Ever Let It End**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**So here is chapter two as promised, all of the lyrics in this story come from Nickleback's 'Don't Ever Let it End'. Thank you for all the support and encouragment from chapter one - hope you enjoy this as much.  
**

**. . .**

**And I know you feel the same way**

'**Cause you told me drunk on your birthday**

. . .

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. Derek left the young lady he had been dancing with and made his way over to the bar. He needed a drink. Leaning back against the surface he scanned the dance floor. Pen was dancing with JJ and Emily, while the men of the team seemed to be holed up deep in conversation in a booth near the back of the room.

It was then that he realised that Kevin was nowhere to be seen.

Derek scanned across again just to be sure. Nothing!

Turning to face the bar tender he ordered a Jack and coke and a Green Fairy for his Goddess. Why she insisted on drinking such revolting coloured drinks on nights out was beyond him, but who was he to argue with what made her happy. And looking at the expression on her face as she danced with her friends she was definitely that. She obviously wasn't missing Kevin.

Derek headed towards the team's table and sat down.

"What?" he questioned; when he saw the expression on Rossi's face.

"Just that's a nice little piece you left on the dance floor, losing your technique, Stud?" the other Lothario teased.

"No, just not in the mood. Besides, someone has to make sure Pen gets home safely tonight, and seeing Kevin has disappeared . . . "

"You are more than happy to jump right into his shoes," Dave finished with a knowing smile on his face.

"You can take that look off your face you know it's not like that with Pen and I. We are the best of friends . . . end of. We are not all like you and unable to keep our hands of our female colleagues. Tell him Hotch," Derek pleaded, fed up of the same conversation he had had a hundred times before.

"I'm keeping out of this, you're a big boy you can defend yourself against an old timer like Dave," Hotch joked before leaving to get another round of drinks in.

"Statistically 38% of people meet their future spouse at work or school, and seeing you have left school without success work may well be the place for you," Spence spoke as he finished his soda.

Derek turned and glared at the young genius, "Thank you so much or that."

"My pleasure," Reid beamed, not noticing the sarcasm in Derek's voice.

"Look all we are saying is that, as trained profilers, there are certain tells between you two that maybe shouldn't be ignored, if you know what I am saying," Rossi continued.

"Really, and what happened to the embargo on inter team profiling - as I obviously missed the memo lifting the ban- maybe I could take a little more notice of the exchanges between you and Strauss? Surely we could spot something interesting there," Derek added with a smirk.

Dave glared. "You couldn't be more wrong."

"Neither could you," Derek said with a tone that indicated the conversation had finished.

Within moments of Hotch returning the girls made their way back to the table. Pen plunked herself next to Derek, getting him to budge up with a bump of her bum.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, where you been?" she giggled, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Getting you another drink, though I'm not so sure that is such a good idea now. Think you may have had enough," he tapped her playfully on the nose as he spoke.

"Moi," she answered with mock surprise. "This Fairy Godmother isn't even close to her limits, hours of party left in me yet."

Derek had to laugh, she was entertaining at the best of times but add alcohol and things went to a whole new level.

"So, where has Kevin disappeared to?" he asked.

Pen shrugged. "He muttered something about not feeling too good, but if I'm honest I would put my money of World of Warcraft. Can't seem to entice him away from it now a day – and trust me I have tried," she winked at the hint of what she was saying.

"Really?" Derek questioned, not able to imagine ignoring Pen's advances, in fact he would give anything to be on the receiving end of her seducing him; "His loss!"

"My thoughts exactly," Pen said before sipping on her drink. "Besides I have you, what more could I want?"

"You'll always have me," Derek answered swiftly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Which is why I am escorting you home tonight, and don't try to argue, there is no choice in the matter."

"My Noir Hero, are you going to tuck me in too, just to make sure I am fully safe and sound?" Pen smiled teasingly as she spoke softly into his ear.

Derek laughed nervously; " No way – I fear for my own safety if you got me into your bedroom."

Pen giggled like a school girl, "Sure with these big muscles you could fight me off."

Derek sighed liking the feel of her hands on his chest. "Maybe I'm afraid I wouldn't put up much of a fight."

Pen looked up into his dark eyes; she could swear there was more than a hint of lust in them, swirled with the sort of wanting she only dreamed of. Swallowing she pulled him nearer.

"You know I love you," she whispered hoarsely in his ear.

"Baby Girl, I love you too, you know that," his deep voice vibrated through her, sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

"I mean it Derek, I love you. The real deal, the whole shebang, you know marriage, kids the rest of our lives kind of love."

Derek paused, before kissing her on her forehead. It was what he had longed to hear, but now was not the time or place for such a discussion. First there were far too many witnesses if it all went wrong and second Pen had had far too much to drink to be taken seriously.

"Think it's time I got you home," Derek said, shooing Pen out of the booth. "Say goodnight to everyone."

Pen started making the rounds – kissing everyone in sight. Derek turned to leave as he came face to face with David Rossi.

"Hurt her and I will personally make sure your life isn't worth living," he spoke as he clamped a hand down on Derek's broad shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's safe with me," Derek growled, insulted by the remark.

Dave nodded.


	3. Walk in the Park

**Don't Ever Let It End**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Sorry couldn't resist using Nickleback as the band – hope you think Pen would like them too. Sorry this chapter is a little late but RL has been busy for both me and my Beta. Please bear with us.**

**. . .**

**Gonna sing the song we've all heard of  
About those two young friends that should've fell in love  
**

. . .

Derek rolled his eyes – it really wasn't his thing, but he knew how much she liked the band and he would endure anything for her. He would so anything to see her smile again. He hated seeing her so down, but since she had split with Kevin, his World of Warcraft addiction being a major factor in the situation, Pen had seemed to lose her usual sparkle.

So when he heard Nickleback were in town he hatched the plan to make her smile - regardless of what form of torture he may think it was. It was worth every second to see the look on her face right now. That was the Penelope Garcia he knew and loved: Full of spirit and enthusiasm.

He wanted to reach across and kiss her now. Claiming her for himself, but they had long ago accepted the unwritten rule: they were friends and that's all. They were the best and closest sort of friends, but still just friends. They were the sort of friends that most people did not understand, not for one minute. But that didn't bother them. They were what they were and if you don't like it then look away.

So instead of shattering the illusion that they had created, he pulled her in and kissed her temple; "It's good to see you enjoying yourself."

"Thank you, Hunny. I hadn't realised how stressed out I been until tonight, but you really do know me too well," Pen smiled as she looked up at him, "Oh I love this song. 'Never Let it End' - listen to the words - they are amazing! It's all about two friends that are so in love but neither will admit it at first. It is so romantic."

Derek had never been convinced that rock music and romance went together but as he listened he had to admit there was a certain element to the song, in fact the more he listened the more it scared him that it was maybe a little close to home for him. His mind raced back to Penelope's drunken 'confession' at her birthday a few weeks ago. He had buried her words, deciding it was best or easier. He wasn't sure which.

Sharing events, spending time together, knowing how they both felt, but neither willing to voice it – the song was describing them. Again he thought back to Pen's birthday and her gushing confession of how she felt about him. Had that been the truth? Had Pen meant what she had said? Derek hadn't allowed himself to take it seriously, after all she was drunk and they always told each other that they loved them . . . but?

Derek shook the thought from his head. He couldn't think like that. There were so many reasons why it wasn't a good idea.

"What you think?" Pen asked as the song finished.

"It was definitely . . . nice," he managed politely.

"You didn't like it," Pen pouted.

Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I never said that," he contradicted, but he kept his eyes on the stage.

The band launched into the next song, effectively cutting off Pen's reply. Grabbing her hand, Derek gave it a loving squeeze.

. . .

Leaving the gig, Derek led Pen back towards his car. Crossing the park he took her hand in his, softly rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. He didn't ask or wait for her to reach forward. He knew she didn't like walking through the park in the dark, but it was the quickest way back to where he had parked.

He had to admit there was something eerie about somewhere that was usually full of people and noise, but where it freaked Pen out; he kind of liked it - silence and solitude in the middle of a busy city. It was the sort of place he had sought out as a child; somewhere to gather his thoughts before he head home ready to face his family once more.

It wasn't a time he let himself think about too often – it was best not to. But he had somehow found comfort in the shadows, in the fact that no-one knew you were there. Not in some strange stalker like way, but in the fact that at that moment in time no-one knew you existed.

"You okay Hun?" Pen asked out of the blue.

"Sure," Derek shrugged, "Just thinking."

"I knew you weren't here with me; care to share where you were?" Pen probed.

"Nowhere in particular, I was just thinking how calming the park is at night."

"By calming you mean creepy, right?" Pen asked, holding a little tighter on to his strong muscular arm.

"No, look around you. It's beautiful and it's all ours - no-one here to ruin it. It's peaceful," he explained, "No kids screaming or music blaring; no skaters rushing past nearly knocking you off your feet. It's just us! We can take all night if we want and no-one would give a damn."

Pen giggled, "Think you're getting old Mr Unsociable. Noise and chaos is what parks are all about. Children's laughter, chilling with your friends over a picnic, enjoying the things that help us relax."

Derek shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win this one; "Then we will have to agree to disagree."

"I think I can manage that, though how about we bring Clooney down here tomorrow, with a picnic and I will try my hardest to persuade you to my way of thinking."

"Deal," Derek agreed easily, he had nothing better planned and it meant extra hours with his Baby Girl.

They continued along the path, in a comfortable silence. They didn't need to fill their time with unnecessary chatter.

"Never let it end," Pen whispered as she hugged herself in close to him.

"Sorry Babe?"

"Us, never let it end. I need you, us, this," she indicated between the two of them with her hands.

Gently he kissed the top of her head, allowing himself to take in her scent in his deep breath, "Never."

They carried on walking in silence, happy in each other company.


	4. Insomnia

**Don't Ever Let It End**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Thank you for all the support for this story. As always the lyrics are from Nickleback's 'Don't Ever Let it End'.**

**. . .**

**Well I'm tired of pretending**

**But I****'****m terrified of it ending**

. . .

Though it was late, Derek couldn't sleep. He was more than aware that in a few short hours he would have to get up and prepare for a day at work and whatever that might bring. One thing he could guarantee was that it would involve a healthy dose of his solace. Even if they were whisked away on a case the minute he walked through the door he was never far away from her.

Finally giving up on any idea of slumber, Derek got out of his tousled bed, throwing back the twisted sheet as he rose and huffed towards the door. Insomnia was an unfortunately side effect of the job – though tonight's restlessness was nothing to do with the horrors they saw and more to do with the one joy he had in his life.

Having spent another blissful weekend in the company of his best friend, his conscience was niggling at him once more. Hell if it wasn't bad enough that everyone who knew or met the pair of them assumed there was something more to their relationship, now his own mind was joining in the taunting. And to make it worse it was sounding more and more like his mother each day.

Dragging a heavy hand down his tired face as he reached the kitchen, Derek poured himself a large glass of chilled water before resting back against the solid wood counter. Looking at the glass in his hand he placed it down – he had no idea why he had even poured it; he wasn't roaming the house in the night due to thirst. What he desired was not going to be found lurking in his kitchen cupboard.

'Well if you know what you want, why aren't you going to get it?' the chiding tones of Fran Morgan echoed in his head.

Derek sighed, because . . . then he shook his head. He couldn't - they have long ago agreed that they would do nothing to threaten their friendship, and after all, hadn't Pen herself only yesterday told him how she needed them? Not him, them, as they were - the complete package. They had an unwritten rule.

'Huh – rules! Since when did breaking the rules ever bother you Derek Morgan?' his mother's voice questioned.

Derek snorted out loud at that, if he had received one lecture from his mother growing up about abiding by the rules then he had received a dozen. She had literally got to the stage where she was banging her head against the brick wall. She could have saved time and effort by recording it the first time and just playing daily. But he had grown up, he knew the rules you abided by and those you could afford to bend a bit. However, it had been a while since he had out and out broken any rules that he could think of.

'Really?' Fran encouraged.

Derek pushed off from the surface, hoping he could escape the inner monologue. Heading through his lounge, he was aware of Clooney lifting his head from his resting space on the couch, "It' okay, boy, only me," Derek muttered as he reached down to scratch his companion behind the ear. Clooney settled again and closed his eyes; he had long got use to Derek's random midnight wanders.

Derek opened the doors to his backyard. Heading out onto the porch, he slumped down into one of the chairs he kept out there. Looking up at the clear night sky he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. It was cooler than he expected and sitting out in only a pair of sweat pants maybe was not the best of ideas. Yet the breeze was equally refreshing and seemed to have cleared his head, well at least his mother was no longer nagging him.

Watching the stars above, he settled back, finally finding peace in the restless night. However there were no answers. What did he do about a problem like Penelope Garcia?

He loved her, that there was no doubt about. It had taken him a long time to realise it, but never the less he knew he was in love. And not just the brotherly/sisterly love they professed to ever one who would listen. This he had come to accept was something much deeper, the sort of love that made a man think of settling down and starting a family. Yes he still had the sort of dreams that would make a sailor blush, but now they went side by side with weddings and imagining what their children would look like.

Derek shook his head; that was not the sort of thing he should be filling his head with. It would only bring his mother's voice back in full force as she came hunting after her grandbabies - and that he did not need!

However, how could he risk everything he had with Pen on a 'what if'? He had never had a relationship that lasted longer than a couple of months, he got bored easily, Pen deserved better than that. Dragging his hand over the rough stubble of his face, he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

This was the circle he kept rotating - knowing in his heart that Penelope was the woman for him, while his mind argued that he was not the man for her.

Stretching his legs out, Derek lifted himself slowly from the seat and returning indoors. He needed some sleep if he was to function tomorrow. As he passed the couch he absent mindedly reached out to pet his dog before trudging back to up to his bed. Hoping beyond all hope that this time he could settle into some sweet dream of his Baby Girl - rather than another wrestling match with his conscious.

'Then maybe you should stop arguing with me, for once in your life!' Fran spoke as Derek shut his eyes.

It was going to be a long night he realized and turned onto his side.


	5. Confusion

**Don't Ever Let It End**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thank you for all the support we are nearing the end now - one more chapter after this.  
**

**. . .**

**Please promise me that this won't end**

**. . .**

The deep sigh echoed around the darkened bathroom, bouncing off the white tiled walls in the same way as the flickering candle light did. The soft yellow glow that emitted from the dozen sparkling tea lights, infused with the smell of vanilla, lit the room as the abundance of bubbles sloshed the edge of the tub.

Penelope wriggled in the depths of the warm water as she tried to make herself more comfortable and truly appreciate her experience. The perfect end to her near perfect weekend. A weekend spent in the company of her Chocolate God doing the things they enjoyed, together.

As she closed her eyes, taking in a long draw of the scent infused air, she let her mind drift to the one thing that would have made her weekend truly perfect. Engulfed in warmth, he mind rampaged with the thoughts of Derek pulling her into his muscular arms, holding her tight as his lips softly brushed against her, testing to if she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

His tongue would dart out and slowly trace the seam of her lips, silently begging for permission to deepen the kiss. Permission that she willing granted as she melted into his embrace. His kiss was nothing like she had ever experience before, a perfect mix of tenderness and greed, possessing her, intoxicating her and finally rendering her incapable of coherent thought.

Sinking lower into the luxurious bubbles, listening to them pop gently around her head as her smile widened, as her subconscious let Derek's hands roam up her sides and cup her face, the roughness of his thumb tracing along her cheek as his tongue tangled passionately with hers. Pen let out a deep moan as her body reacted to her fantasy, imagining what else his tongue was capable.

God why did her best friend have to so beautifully scrummy, so melt in the mouth gorgeous, so completely honed to utter perfection and why oh why did he have to be her best friend and only her best friend. Sighing deeply she pushed her wanton thoughts aside and tried hard to focus on relaxation, rather than increasing her heart rated any further.

Emerging from her misty bathroom, Penelope lolled onto her comfy bed, puffing the pillows and cushions around her – the rich purples and deep pinks surrounding her as she tried to slip into a peaceful slumber ready for the week ahead.

. . .

Stepping out of the elevator, coffee cup in one hand and purse in the other she walked purposefully towards her office. Her hips swayed gently as she did so, but exaggerated when she felt she was being watched. His smile broadened, enjoying a little morning tease before the general grind of the working week begun.

"Enjoying the view, Hot Stuff," she called over her shoulder, winking at her best friend.

"Mmm Mama I sure am, there are some very nice features up on this floor," Derek replied with a grin, catching up in a few long strides and looping and arm over her shoulder.

With a sweet smile she looked up into his dark brown eyes, "I must admit there are more perks to working for the FBI then I imagine when they recruited me."

Swinging into her office, Pen separated from Derek and begun switching on her monitors and boxes, making the room come alive. She took a sip from her coffee, still too hot to be enjoyed, before placing it in the specific place she had for her current coffee fix.

"So Sugar, to what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit? Please don't tell me we happen to have a case already."

He nodded slowly, "Though you know I don't need an excuse to come visit you right?"

"My door is open anytime; but in the meantime, let's not keep the Boss Man waiting. After all there are enough rumours running around the place about what we get up to in here," she added a wink for extra cheek.

As she did Derek took a step closer, Pen backed up against her desk as he leant towards her, placing one hand either side of her curvy hips. She swore time slowed as she held her breath waiting for him to speak, the buzzing of her computers becoming over whelming as the air heated around them.

"Maybe we should test some of those rumours – sound like it could be fun," Derek's voice rumbled against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She gulped as her mind tried to contain the images flooding her thoughts. They really needed to work out were the line was on this harmless flirting, because at times it was doing more than just crossing the boundary.

Placing a shaky hand on his broad chest Pen gathered herself, "Now we both know if I said yes you would run a mile. Derek Morgan you are all talk, and we both know it."

"Do we?"

Derek pushed off the desk and turned to walk away, making his way up to the conference room.

Pen was speechless, did he just say what she thought he did. They were friends; they had always been just friends. Sure they flirted, but in a friendly manner, it never meant anything – did it?

Pull yourself together Penelope Garcia, she scolded, literally straighten her dress and fluffing her hair as she readied herself to meet with the rest of the team. The last thing she needed was to walk into a room full of profilers looking all flustered.

Yet as she made her way through the busy bullpen Derek's words replayed in her head. Focus girl, she reprimanded herself, as she opened the door to the conference room, failing to meet Derek's eyes as she walked to her seat, yet she knew he watching, she mumbled an excuse and sat next to JJ, placing her laptop down and pulling a pink notepad and lime green pen from her purse. Now she was ready.


	6. Don't Ever Let It End

**Don't Ever Let It End**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Thank you for all the support and encouragment with this story - it is greatly appreciated. This is the end for this story. Hope you all approve.  
**

**. . .**  
**Sitting side by side in the full moonlight  
I pulled her close, just to hold her tight  
And the both of us could tell it just felt right**

**. . .**

The easy evening breeze billowed the light natural fabric that curtained the opened doors out to the deck. Derek could still hear Pen's giggles from outside as he topped up her wine glass in the kitchen. He loved the melody of her laughter.

Yet again, they had fallen into spending the whole weekend together. Movies and popcorn Friday night to chill out, brunch in the cafe Pen loved, then some serious girly shopping, Saturday night out with the team, followed by a lazy Sunday stroll with Clooney and finally Derek had badgered her into staying for dinner. The grill was still warm, even though they had finished eating a while ago.

Pen had been teasing Derek about loading some pictures from the night out on her Facebook page. When she had finished uploading, she had started to flick through past albums.

"OMG," he heard her exclamation as he was heading back outside. "Just take a look at Baby G-man's hair in this one! I had so forgotten that look – and I'm sure he would prefer it that way."

Derek straddled the lounger she was perched on, sitting behind her so he could see over her shoulder. He had to smile at the photo of Spencer Reid – it was moments like this that made it obvious how much the kid had grown up recently.

"Whoa, Whoa, pump your breaks, Baby Girl, back up," Derek reached round her fighting for control of screen. "What was that?"

He clicked on the photo to enlarge it as Pen cringed. "Just a girl's night out."

"Really? Maybe I should come along to them, too."

Pen turned her head to face him, turning away from the image of her, Emily, and JJ dressed for a burlesque night. "Hunny, by pure default of the description, you _cannot _come with us on a _GIRLS'_ night out!"

"Well," he drawled teasingly, "in that case, I am seriously going to start stalking you."

Pen giggled. Derek could feel her moving against him as she did so, closing his eyes he breathed deep for control. He really didn't know how much longer he could keep this up – pretending that she didn't have this effect on him…pretending that he didn't want to be more than just friends…pretending that he didn't love her.

Settling back in his arms, Pen looked up into Derek's dark brown eyes, seeing for the first time the lust pooling in them, then all uncertainty left her. She placed a finger on Derek's lips to silence him before speaking herself.

"Derek, I'm tired of pretending that there is nothing between us, that we are just the best of friends. I have never said this to you before because I have been afraid….afraid to tell you, in case I lost you," she paused, looking for a reaction to what she was saying. "Derek Morgan . . . I love you."

Gently, Derek moved Pen's finger from his lips. Holding her hand softly in one hand as the other cupped her chin, he stroked his thumb across her cheek. He closed the short space between them, letting his lips finally meet hers.

Tenderly he moved his mouth across her full soft lips, breathing her fruity scent – peaches and cream. As she responded, adding her own amount of pressure to the kiss, Derek traced the seam of her mouth with his tongue.

Instantly Pen reacted, allowing him entrance, tasting him as his tongue explored hers. The red wine that they had drunk enhanced the kiss. Pen wrapped her free hand round the back of his neck, hungry for more of him as she pulled him closer. Moaning quietly as he deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling passionately.

When Derek finally pulled back long enough to breathe, he rested his forehead on hers. He smiled, not his million watts grin, but one of satisfaction. One of love.

"You okay?" Pen asked, biting her bottom lip.

He nodded once, without losing contact. "Just amazed at how you seemed to read my mine, saying exacting what I was struggling to say to you."

She kissed him softly. "Soooo," she murmured against his lips, "where do we go from here?"

Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, he pulled Pen closer. "Right now I don't plan on going anywhere, coz right here, this is perfect," he replied in a seductive tone that was guaranteed to make her feet melt to the floor.

Pen's eyes fluttered close as she was drawn in for another kiss, arching into his body as her mind shut down and her heart took over. She was his. All his.

. . .

Stepping out of the elevator Pen hurried towards her office, juggling her usual array of bags and coffee, only this time, she had an additional goofy smile. Rounding the corner of the corridor she bumped her door open with her hip and backed her way into the room.

Spinning on her lemon coloured heels, she went to place her coffee down, only to be blocked by a huge bouquet of flowers. The bright blooms filled the small room with a delicate fragrance. Quickly finding an additional space for her belongings, she plucked the card from the centre of the arrangement. She flicked it over to read the words in Derek's familiar handwriting.

'_Don't ever let it end. X'_

"I won't," she whispered, bending to take a deep breath.

"Good" came a deep voice from the doorway.

Jumping in surprise, she turned to face the intruder. "Mmmm, so what brings you to my door on this fine Monday morning?" she purred.

"Someone is very chirpy for a Monday. Have you had additional caffeine?" Derek asked as he strode across the office to pull her into his arms.

Pen shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders. "I have found something far more addictive that caffeine and gets me twice as high."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmm, the best chocolate I have ever tasted," Pen licked her lips to exaggerate her point, making them extra glossy and red, before she reached up on her toes and kissed him. "Mmmm, extra yummy, too."

Derek so wanted to surrender, to allow her to tease him, but he pulled away. "I hate to burst your bubble, Mama, but I was sent down her to call you up to the briefing - we have another case." He stepped away from her turning towards the door. "Best get going," he commanded, then paused. "After all, there are enough rumours going around about what we get up to down here."

Pen smiled as she spoke following him out of the room. "Yeah and one day I am going to test each and every one of them Stud Muffin, but in the meantime, you may want to wipe my mark off before we meet the others."

Derek's hand started toward his mouth, then dropped. Giving her a knowing smile and a wink, he turned and headed out the door.

Laughing softly, Pen gathered up her notepad and pen. The team was going to find out what she had always known: She and Derek were in love.

Forever.

**. . .**

**She looked at me in the sweetest way  
Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say  
Must've took a while just to find the words  
Cause she cut me off and finally said it first  
. . .**


End file.
